


Sesimorp, Sesimorp

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Drabble, Gen, Genocide, Terraforming, but like... not LAPIS lapis... just A lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: A Lapis Lazuli makes a beautiful work of art.





	Sesimorp, Sesimorp

The Lapis ripped water through the terrain like a volcano spreading lava across rock, sand, and dirt. Ground eroded at her touch, weathered at her will.

It was beautiful, wasn't it? It was her duty. But perhaps she would even do it if—Diamonds forbid—she didn't have any reason to? Yes, even if it served no practical purpose.

But… to serve no practical purpose? Unheard of! Yet… a part of her still reckoned it would be beautiful in any instance…

It was… a sesimorp. A fine sesimorp, indeed.

She summoned a tidal wave and took out another settlement.

How perfectly lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: "Sesimorp" is "promises" backward.


End file.
